The invention disclosed herein pertains generally to energy recovery systems, and more particularly to an energy recovery system for a diesel electric locomotive.
Locomotives used in present day railway systems often generate a great deal of heat energy which is not put to practical use. In some instances special accommodations are provided to vent the generated heat to the atmosphere. For example, the electricity generated during dynamic braking of a diesel electric locomotive is generally passed through resistors and the heat generated by these resistors is vented to the atmosphere through the roof of the locomotive. Furthermore, the waste heat generated during the operation of the diesel engine of a diesel electric locomotive, including the waste heat carried off by the hot exhaust gases emitted by the diesel engine, is dissipated to the atmosphere.
Heretofore, no energy recovery system has been available for capturing and storing the waste heat energy generated during the operation of a diesel electric locomotive, for use at a remote location and at a later time.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to capture and store the waste heat energy generated by a diesel electric locomotive for use at a remote location at a later time.
Another object of the present invention is to convert the electricity generated during dynamic braking of a diesel electric locomotive into heat, and to capture and store this heat for use at a remote location at a later time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to capture and store the waste heat generated during the operation of the diesel engine of a diesel electric locomotive for use at a remote location at a later time.